With the fast development of display technology, touch panel panels have become popular in people's life gradually. At present, touch structures of touch panels can be classified into self-capacitance touch structure and mutual capacitance touch structure. The self-capacitance touch structures, due to high accuracy and signal-to-noise ratio for touch sense, have received good graces from panel manufacturers.
At present, self-capacitance touch structures utilize self-capacitance principle to implement detection of finger touch position as follows. The touch structure has a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes disposed in the same layer and insulated from each other. When the panel is not touched, each self-capacitance electrode experiences a capacitance of fixed value. When the panel is touched, respective self-capacitance electrodes corresponding to the touch position experience a capacitance that is the fixed value plus the body capacitance. The touch sensing chip can determine the touch position by detecting capacitance value variation of respective self-capacitance electrodes in a touch period.